my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear
Fear (恐怖, Kyōfu) is an emitter-quirk utilized by Friedrich Krueger that allows him to evoke and increase fear and horror in others while also augmenting the target(s) natural threshold for fear, potentially amplifying them to the point of the victim dies of fright. Overview The quirk essentially allows Friedrich to send brainwaves that attack the amygdala of the target, causing them to flip out and spontaneously react as if there was an immediate threat to their welfare. The target will enter a flight, fight or freeze mode depending upon their coping mechanism when it comes to dealing with threats and the fear linked with it. Furthermore, Friedrich can trigger the activation of dopamine receptors which include both D1 and D2 that causes inhibition and sometimes fear paralysis; a conditioned response to fright. This was the original extent of Friedrich's quirk, which allowed him to cause his target(s) to feel as though that they were in a situation where they should be scared; forcing a stimulated fearful reaction upon them, which would later on cause the victim to be confused by their unexplained fear and reaction to that fear, when they could not identify or visualize said fear. However, after his accident and aided quirk-enhancement from E.C.L.I.P.S.E, Friedrich's quirk evolved to the point that now he could trigger specific hormones in the system of the target to induce complex audio-visual hallucinations that accompanied their stimulated fearful state and conditioned response. It is hypothesized, that due to the experimental procedure, Friedrich's dermal layer is now crawling with symbiotic microorganism that are simultaneously discharged from his body on command and are airborne; these airborne microorganisms upon entering the system of the victim is what triggers the hormonal secretions that lead to fear psychosis. This hormonal activation allowed Friedrich to now induce a greater amount of fear and cause his target(s) to see vivid sights and push beyond their normal thresholds set by their brains, to induce catatonic fright that could, sometimes lead to heart attacks; though, this is generally for those with either a primary heart condition or old age/weaker heart. After fully mastering his quirk, Friedrich is now able to instantly trigger the sensation of the target(s) deepest fear to come to life inside their head through the power of scary hallucinations. He has used this ability to paralyze his target(s) with fear, cause them to have a mental breakdown or even trigger heart attacks; making him one of the most dangerous criminals in the United States. Trivia * So far, Enzo has been the only one to have overcome the effects of this quirk. ** It has been strongly hinted that it is due to Enzo's almost sociopathic detachment with fear and his sheer will power. ***This might mean that those with brain damage to their brain centers or absolute sociopathy are immune to his quirk. *Anyone with absolute Apathy might remain unaffected by it. On the contrary, Empaths maybe negatively effected or even contract "fear" if they try to use their quirk to empathetically link up with a recent victim. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks